


spite

by Fa616ace



Category: Romeo And Juliet - Shakespeare
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, M/M, Top!Tybalt, bxb - Freeform, probably no right away sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-02 14:20:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8670871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fa616ace/pseuds/Fa616ace
Summary: Tybalt is at the age of serious marriage. For it is time the nineteen year old courted someone for marriage. So upon going out to find a beautiful wife, he stumbles upon one of the rats of the Montague house. The ever peaceful Benvolio. Having a burning hatred for the boy tybalt can't help but to make joke of this and decide to court benevolio around for marriage. This way he can take over the boy and make him his slave through marriage,spite the boy and his family. and with a little convincing benvolios hand was handed over in marriage and tybalt can't help to feel like he spited himself._,-I don't own characters used in this storyi also don't know benvolios real age and can only guess he is sixteen like romeo, i'm putting it underage for our time period when is was very much legal then.





	1. Chapter 1

“Young sire do tell which dame you wish to take upon” only of the many “jesters” gleamed at the capulet offspring. 

He didn’t know or cared of his god given name he just knew he was one of the fools his uncle tended to bestow work upon. 

“ don’t ask such foolish questions, I won’t wed a dame until we’ve bedded.” he threw back adding a cheeky smile to his last words. 

The gang erupted in cheers as they pranced the town of Verona.

And Tybalt was not at all impressed with what he had to choose from. Nothing but peasant women soaked in dirt and disease, the impure on the corner or the middle of the sidewalk, maidens who made a grab for their rosaries every time a guy so much as looked her direction.

Not only that but they weren’t to his standard. He wanted a girl who could one of his children each year if not die of childbirth, someone as ruthless as him, but someone he can manipulate who wouldn't dare speak against him if another pleased him. Dare he say someone like his aunt. That would fit his liking.

“Young sire there goes a rat of the Montague” jester after jester called out to the spacing man.

He tilted his head to their pointing hands where he saw young Benvolio walking lazily down the street reading what seemed to be book aloud to himself. He took slow what modern day would call ballet-like steps, as he flipped through a page of the newish leather covered book.

“ shall we quarrel sir” he could and should've said yes, no peasant walked the streets at the moment they could leave him dead on the sidewalk, walk away unwitnessed. But something ticked right before the words left his mouth. Tybalt could feel the end of his mouth quirking up as the mischievous part of his brain began to function.

“ nay, gather let’s go home I have great word for my uncle” and with his point made he and his jesters turned the opposite way.

-’_

Across the street, Benvolio couldn't help but stop in his tracks as a gut wrenching feeling passed through him. 

It must be the day's early supper. He concluded as he again flipped the page but his eyes shot open. 

By god, the church I haven't sad my blessing to mother that's why I have such weight on me. Closing the book he began his haste towards the church.

 

++++++

 

“Your MAD!!!” the man of the capulet house boomed done at his nephew spitting some chicken with it. 

“No uncle if I have his hand in marriage I will pretty much have the whole household in my grasp” Tybalt fought with the same crazy glint in his eye.

“ not only are you mad but a fool, he’s not even their first son, thy of the Montague are selfish only care for their inner family they make when wedded.” Capulet said taking another bite of the dead animal in his hand.

“ maybe them but it’s obvious how brotherly romeo is to him.-”

“ the point being “

“ my point uncle is that with little talks of mutual money through marriage his parents will fall in our hands, what better way to make peace then through money, it’s like how you shipped off Juliet for Princes money, we get them involved and no way that rat will go against the household owners, the Montagues are getting older uncle that means soon enough young Romeo will be in charge of that household, with Benvolio tied to me through god Romeo will have to comply with everything I want or do to Benvolio for he’s just so stupid to put all his love into family it’s gonna eat him up that Benvolio will be under my control, he’ll be willing to everything to keep his family from getting hurt and that's how we’ll ruin them.” Tybalt finished basking in the look of realization that crossed Capulets face. 

“ get the horses”  
-’_

“ Benvolio my child it seems the streets are calling you” the priest sat next to the teen who was knelt over a cracking stone with messily carved words on it. 

Only the wind against the wheat could be heard as Benvolio nodded slowly before standing upright.

“ I hope this may be more significant than my time here” the teen whispered

“ the streets been calling for some time now got to the point where even the Capulets servants started calling I couldn't find a good enough reason not to hold it off longer, this must be important my child……. Go before guards are sent.” the priest said standing as well before he watched the young Montague nod and head for the front of the church. 

-’_


	2. 2

Benvolio felt like he was standing at hell's fire pit, dancing on the tongue of the devil. He must have done something wrong, has he made the Montague name dirt killed a little. He could not comprehend why everyone was staring at him. Not saying anything just staring.

The only time he felt relieved about this situation is when his aunt came running to him embracing him in a tight hug. For he can't remember a day his aunt showed so much love and excitement towards him.

“ I'm so glad your back my boy we have great news” she beamed stepping back from him and grasping his face in her cupped hands. “ I always wanted to dress a daughter in a wedding, but you will do just fine.”

“ madame whatever do you mean” Benvolio questioned, dressed for a wedding for he. But the wife of the house said nothing as she stepped back and bowed.

Benvolio was beyond confusion until he felt a grip on his upper arm, he gasped and ripped his arm from the intruder, he turned swiftly seeing Tybalt.

“ You, intruder-”

“ shut your mouth you dare disrespect your husband” Montague wife said gripping his forearm.

It took minutes for Benvolio to comprehend his death sentence.“ husband, of mine”

Tybalt smirked before gripping his jaw and tugging his head to met eyes with him. “ wife of mine fear not I plan to marry quickly.”

Benvolio now understood why he was being thrown into this, you marry quick for love. For money. And by the look of Capulet farther, it would be within the week, _his freedom will end within in the week._


	3. Chapter 3

pulled your sword to my heart -not meant to be romantic when he pulled out his sword the tip was pointed at his heart-

I’ll tickle your catastrophe - I'll not only bring you downfall, I'll enjoy it too.

Difurnish- take away one's belongings

Aweless- Either demonstrating a basic lack of respect or appearing to be entirely without fear.

“Fancy-monger”- Someone for whom love is their business. A tradesperson for amorous affection.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“What a revolting room, you expect your wedded to step in such filth” Tybalt scoffed at the overly clean room. Benvolio said nothing back however because it was not his place, he wasn’t sure if he had one anymore.

“ Oh, does lion hold your tongue, I don’t remember this quietness when you've pulled your sword to my heart,” Tybalt smirked leaning on the frame as Benvolio packed the silks in his den. 

“ Why to waste such time, I know you know there's a dame for your” Benvolio snapped turning around with a look of disdain on his face. “ your rather put such sin on the church, dishonour on both our households.” he seethed as a tear dripped from his left eye.

“I’ll tickle your catastrophe, difurnish you ruin every cheap thing the montagues hold,” Tybalt said absentmindedly picking dust from his sleeve “ maybe if your please me we shall be friends”

“ I do desire we may be better strangers, your household is aweless nothing but fancy-mongers, demons on feet I shall never marry your” Benvolio bit stepping closer to the taller at a slow dangerous place.

Tybalt looked anything but satisfied s we swung his hand back and watched on bitterly as the smaller fell across the floor. Benvolio was heaving as his blood drizzled down to his lip and onto the stone floor.  
“ your dare strike me with a ring!” Benvolio shouted looking up from the floor letting the disappearing sunshine on his cut cheekbone.

“ you dare disrespect your sire! Young boy, i thought you have a better mind for such foolishness! You're better to get this vile mood under control before I shall have to waste more of my strength for such a weak being.

Tybalt stomped from the room leaving Benvolio to take in the pain he knew will always find him.


	4. chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> love hitting you guys with short updates. I will honestly try every week because they are short.
> 
> I'm sorry guys especially commenters on the last chapter it's been awhile I was just making jokes with my sister about how it's annoying when authors don’t update than I realized oh shit. Also, the wording throughout this book will be weird because I'm trying to make it sound like it's time. I haven’t found any good sites that will help me so help me out, please.

He was thrown over the ass of the horse before it was mounted. Tybalt taking the reigns before he could even properly arrange himself. Hanging off the back of the horse as Tybalt trotted through town his entourage following close behind. They were rowdy and fast and he soon felt bile tickle his throat as kicked up mud stuck to the hooves of the horse and his swollen cheek.

When he felt it begin to rise all movement stop before he was sent to the ground where his bones ached against the dusted stone. Figures danced across his vision as they circled around him upon their mares. 

He saw petals being thrown upon him and felt the devil flyer piece his skin. He felt the embarrassment the degradence put upon him. He felt the ties around his neck that were moving towards his wrist that would bound his mind, his freedom.

“Enough of this show!” the head of the house called entering the courtyard on his mare”You daft the wedding could still be called, someone who damps there plans is anything of a fool” the entourage turned their heads down before going to the stables to relieves there chargers. 

“You” capulet stated before following suit. 

Tybalt let out a displeased scoff before unmounting and sending the reign flying to the peasant standing by. “ your look as if your cold on your deathbed”

“I am”

“You still talk with such power” Tybalt intrigued leaned down next to his face before his ring traced the fresh wound. “Tell me what's your motivation”

“you will know you displeasure” Benvolio stated staring into the dimmed sky. As he felt fingers drape heavily around his neck expressing he wanted an answer. “You will be displeased to know you can’t kill death” 

 

(If you didn't get the last sentence Benvolio states that he can’t kill this motivation like he killed his others.)


	5. Chapter 5

Rough cloth drag across his body as he tried not to make a displeased sound. Back and forth once again harder like it was trying to erase the freckle from his back. The strong scent of fruit skin burned his nose as the smoke of sage made little coughs leave him. He flicked tiredly at the slices of various fruits and the water molded flowers that broke away from the steam. On occasion picking at the long scab once it caught his interest, it was to be passed off as a mistake on his behalf. Figures.

 

He was being bathed. For the feast at nightfall a hooray being held with both families and guest to accommodate the soon to be wedded. This had to be perfect and that's why he was being scrubbed raw from cloths. Himself taking a bath twenty moons ago, for it was not needed of him to otherwise, nor was it for royals themselves. Only when an image was to be placed would someone go through the hassle. 

 

He was soon left to sit and cleanse in the fruit water as the sage clogged the room effectively making it harder for a evil to even think of entry. The smoke seeping through the gaps of the stone walls. 

 

“what am I…...what am I to bathed like a cooked pork” he chuckled the his immaturity before sinking deeper into the stone bowl. He was to sit until he wrinkled a maid coming to scoop out water and add hot new water. 

 

“lord (tybalt)capulet request entry” a maid announced standing on the other side of the thick wood. 

 

“Deny” benvolio answered.

 

“ overruled” tybalt declared making his way into the room. Leaving benvolio to send a glare through the smoke. 

 

“ you put out that flame, a lord is suffocating on you hands.” he spoke sternly as the maid rushed over to dampen the sage before leaving out the door once again. 

 

“ do you hold no privacy” benvolio asked setting one arm on the edge of the tub. 

 

“ nay”  tybalt undressed swiftly before a new maid brought over a bucket and a rag. “Keep you hands to yourself pest”he bite before she hurriedly walk out the room.  

“ do your live to be foul”benvolio asked leaning on the side of the bath peering (naturally) at the young lord. 

 

“You find me evil” he asked with a chuckle quickly making work at his armpits.

 

“I find you worse” benvolio answered. 

 

“ that hurts my core” he mocked grabbing his chest before rolling his eyes. 

 

“You vex me” benvolio sighed tipping the bell a he stood from the tub, a maid hurrying in with a towel at hand.  He  took it into his own hands knowing how rough the maids washed he didn't want to be skinned again when being dried. She bowed and left once more to grab their clothes.

 

Their alone once again. Although they’ve been trying to push it away from each other the past moon. Benvolio lying far on the bed and tybalt doing sport to avoid the bed problem. But sun began to shine in the far distance and tybalt was dead on his feet. He walked to his chambers and fell asleep to tired to care about the body next to him. They both woke on the different edges of the bed. 

 

“Mi lords you are due to breakfast in the dining hall, your finest clothes will be held till the catch of the feast, until then lord capulet says you must be seen in the eye of public together.” the old hag rushed with a drag to her words before exiting once again.

 

It was then that tybalt stood gliding over to benvolio before grabbing his arm and laying it on top of his. Benvolio gasped before removing any physical contact. “what is it you try” 

 

“you should get used to having your arm on mine” he laughed again before returning to his bucket.

 

 

 

_ Yes they don’t care that they're naked together. Nothing in this chapter was opposed to be sexual or be a future reference if I decide to have sexual scenes. _


End file.
